Call forwarding has been used to route calls from an unused telephone device to a different phone where the user expects to be available. Voice mail systems are used to handle calls where the user is busy or is unable to answer. Call forwarding systems can route calls from many different devices to a single device that is directed to a voice mail system. While such systems are useful, users may have multiple voice mail accounts and may desire increased call forwarding and voicemail call retrieval options.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method relating to handling forwarded calls and voice mail systems.